Requiem of the Living
by hanyoupup
Summary: Even with an extended time to train, the trials ahead seem impossible. More has changed about the energetic blonde then his stregnth over the last four years, mainly dealing with a demonic tenant...[NaruSaku]
1. Prologue

A/N: My first Naruto fanfic EVAH! Oh jeeze, this makes me terribly happy. Well, I thought long and hard on how I would decide to depict this, because only a very few scenes were definite in my mind, and I could have gone though a tons of ways to act them out. I decided to take a darker route, seeing as that is becoming a trend in Naruto fics. I'll have everyone know that while I read the manga every release, and the same could be said for the anime, I still make mistakes concerning things on occasion. Also, I'll be making up some jutsu names. My Japanese is not so hot, and even worse concerning reading, but I am going to try my best. If anyone knows Japanese and want's to take the time to correct me in a review, please do. There will be a translation guide at the bottom of my chapters for any new Japanese word I include.

Warning: This chapter isn't bad, but this story was added to the angst section for a reason. I intend to write some grisly scenes (to the best of my ability that is lol) in the future, and it could deal with semi-mature themes. There will also be some character deaths in this tale. Who? I don't really know for sure yet...

In most stories I write, I tend to have "this" represent speech, and _'this'_ represent thought. Throwing in the extra element of Kyuubi, though, creates a small problem. So,thoughts are in single quotes 'like such' while Kyu-chan is italicized, _'in this manner' _and speech is normal. If this causes any confusion, please comment as such in a review. I'd be glad to try to make it clearer for the next chapter.

**Requiem of the Living**

**:x:**

**Prologue**

**:x:**

**:x:**

**:x:**

**:x:**

He took a deep breath before releasing the latch, the cool material un-hatching silently against his dark, leather gloves. Everything would be over if he took it too quickly. That was the key to being in his particular line of work. Patience. It was said patience could never be taught or learned, but had to be something you were born with. Yeah. Right. There were very few things that were his birth right, and even fewer that could be looked upon in high esteem. No. Everything he now had, he had to pay for in blood and sweat. And of course, everything that wasn't paid for in such a manner was satisfied with his hard earned money. Not that he had a choice in the matter. His idiot sensei virtually lived on the three no-no's of a ninja; money, sake and women. That included taking his poor student's cash without his permission or knowledge...

'Argh! No no no!' the gloved man growled to himself. 'I must stay focused!' The shadowed figure reached into a back pocket, withdrawing a kunai to cut the thin ropes along the inside of the box. The sharp knife gleamed maliciously in the dim light cast off by the moon, reflecting the surroundings with tainted discrepancies. 'Delicate procedures call for delicate maneuvers...' He was unsure of how long he spent trying to calculate just how rigged the small box was, but at least now he knew just what he'd need to do to remedy the situation. The figure bent forward, ever careful of the trap-wires lacing the ground like a lattice, and picked up a fist-sized rock. Giving it a casual toss in the air, the mask the man wore stretched near where his mouth would be, giving the impression of a grin.

"Heh," the darkly clad creature taunted quietly in a deep, un-mistakenly male voice. "You're gonna hafta do better than that if you want to out-smart me." with that said, the large hands shot outward with a speed anyone watching would've previously thought impossible and cut an amount of wires and ropes in the same small box. Then, just as quickly, his left hand darted in and lifted an object, while the right hand simultaneously placed the rock in its place. An eerie blue glow burst forth from the box briefly before dying down to reveal...nothing. There was absolutely nothing out of the ordinary from the square contraption, except now it seemed a lot less foreboding. The apparent thief of whatever had belonged to the trap jumped back, much faster then any untrained eye could see, and landed softly on a tree-branch, a good thirty feet from the moonlight clearing he had just stood in.

Upon closer inspection, the being couldn't have been too old, for he didn't seem to have the full physique of an adult male. All the covering clothing he wore, however, prevented a decent guess at the age of the man. There wasn't even an inch of skin to be seen anywhere. Or hair, for that matter. All that could truly be seen was that when the shadow straightened up to peer out into the distance he stood a few inches shy of six feet. Suddenly a deep red glinted through the darkness enshrouding him for an instant, before being quenched as quickly as it appeared, causing one to wonder if it was even there in the first place.

A sigh sounded lightly before being swept up in a wind that was unfelt a moment ago. "Crap," the boy muttered, pocketing his treasure from before. "Now comes the tough part..." He quickly took off thorough the forest, running at inhuman speeds. Oddly enough, he used his hands just as much as his feet, grasping each tree branch daintily before roughly kicking off to soar through the air gracefully and repeat the process. He afforded a glance behind him, still engulfed in the shadows, in hopes of seeing movement. He didn't. He hadn't expected he would. After all, he himself wasn't moving even a single leaf, and the pursuer was none other then the very man who had taught him most of what he knew.

"Damn it, old man..." the runner groaned. This wasn't fun. It wasn't fun when his sensei had first stated having him do it almost four years ago, and it wasn't fun now. The figure gave another phantom-grin. Okay, so it could be considered a bit more fun today. 'After all. I can give him a run for his money now...' With that encouraging thought, he sped off in another direction, passing tree by tree until he came to another clearing.

Knowing he had precious few seconds, he briefly inspected the small field. Luckily for him, much of it was dominated by a large lake of sorts, and he nodded, seemingly satisfied with this particular location. Jumping down from his perch without even pausing, despite the fact that it was close to a twenty foot drop, he landed without even a tiny whisper on the soft grass below. The dark boy shoved his hands into his pockets while he lazily meandered towards the lake.

He cast a quick appreciative look at the foliage around him. It definitely wouldn't be good to use any sort of fire or heavily destructive techniques here. He'd really beat himself up if he were to disrupt the natural chain in this area.

He stepped over a fallen log, making a mental note of where it was incase he needed it, and kept walking right towards the pool. Even when one would expect someone to stop or hesitate before proceeding into water, he kept going. And he didn't walk _in_ the water. He was walking _on_ the water. The boy didn't seem to take any excess pride in doing something that by all means should be considered impossible. Instead, he just walked to the center and about-faced, looking back towards the trees he had just left.

Another deep breath was taken as the masked figure fell into a defensive fighting position, one gloved hand raised, while the other rested near the holster at his back, where he had previously taken the kunai from. He knew. He knew just how important this battle was. It might not be the deciding factor on the life or death of the world, but to him it might as well have been. _This_ is what he'd been training night and day for the past three years for. It was all or nothing now. His sensei had mad that clear, at the very least. This wasn't a battle he would be losing. No way in Hell. The prize promised was far too great. He just didn't know what it was.

It was then that the dark figure tensed, a few tiny ripples echoing through the swampy surface of the water. He whipped around and brought the kunai up, successfully blocking eight small projectiles in a flash of steel as sparks flew. He called out into the darkness, apparently seeing something in the pitch blackness that was the forest. "Shruiken won't work on me! Try again!"

Just as he had asked, four more objects came whizzing by. He arched his body as a cats might, dodging by a large distance as they landed just a bit behind him, beyond the shore. Just as he was about to call out once more, there was an explosion behind him, sending large waves throughout the serene surface of the water and causing his feet to glow blue.

Again, if one caught him at the right second, the eerie red glow could be seen for an instant, before being snuffed abruptly. "Oi! Watch it!" the boys's voice hollered. It wasn't for himself though. He seemed upset that the landscape behind him was lightly charred. "I'd rather have fought at Suna if you wanted to use explosive tags! C'mon! Weapons! I a'int got all night!"

There was a chuckle from the depths of the inky darkness as a figure came sauntering out. It was difficult to make out any distinguishing features, for the man was wearing dark colors also, but not black like the boy. His outfit seemed to be fairly traditional, at least in comparison to what the other had on, and was in a scheme of dark colors that couldn't quite be made out at this late hour. He could easily be called an adult, for he was built as such, and stood a bit above six foot. He also carried himself with an arrogance that could only be gained from having an extreme amount of talent and years under his belt.

"What did I tell 'ya!" He barked in a low gravelly voice, further pushing an opinion of older age. "You're going to lose if you keep up that attitude." With that, the man was gone, a stream of white hair behind him. The snowy-topped man grunted out of annoyance as he hopped over something invisible on the ground. "Once more, gaki. You aren't going to touch me with this low grade junk!"

Right when he finished his leap to land on the ground near the lake, he made a bee-line in another direction. "Makibishi! Very interesting! Lets take things up a notch!" And the older man then pumped a fist forwards, a blue maelstrom forming in his palm. "Prepare yourself!" Said sphere was thrust into the lake with a cry of 'Rasengan!', causing the water to bubble for a brief second, before the water swirled about dangerously, and the boy on the water was forced to take ground.

"Damn it!" the dark clad youth swore, avoiding his own traps and safely landing on the dampened grass. Not giving him a chance to recover, the other one launched at him, punching and kicking in a frenzy of quick moving appendages. Most of these the younger one dodged, but a few he had to block with moves of his own. After narrowly dodging a roundhouse kick, he back-flipped onto a tree with ease. "My turn!"

"Suiton: Gekirou no Jutsu!" spouted forth from his mouth, and from both extended hands came a spray like that from the ocean, and the previously abused lake erupted viciously, water swirling this way and that, and completely engulfing the older man.

Rather then rejoice his supposed victory, the masked one simply made an irritated noise in the back of his throat and jumped down onto the rapidly draining water. As the last of the liquid faded from existence, the others body was no where to be found. The boy was alert once more, one hand resting lightly on a saya on his back, the other reaching up to adjust the goggles covering his eyes. Without any sign from the mass of trees, the youth whipped both hands back, tightly grasping the hilts of the two thin katana blades crossing his back in the fashion of an 'X' and held up using an intricate display of buckles and straps.

He placed a foot forward and on a slight angle as an instant sound of metal broke the silence of the glade. The boy now stood with the swords drawn in front of in a crude imitation of a cross. A soft "Let's go." left his covered lips in little more than a whisper.

The lighter clothed man flew into the clearing, whirling a gigantic, four-bladed, windmill-shaped item nimbly through his fingers. He charged the other, stomping over the slick grass with ease. The senior of the two veered to the side just as it appeared they would collide, lifting the arm with the fuuma shruiken back and pitching it towards the shadowed boy. The victim of the attack caught the spinning blades between his own, grunting as he pushed it back.

Unexpectedly, the bleached figure darted forth, wielding a large metal staff with both hands and assaulted the younger, weapon raised. The metals clashed with a grotesque noise, which resounded angrily against the nature and was answered by a flock of crows taking flight overhead, cawing harshly. More abrasive noises sounded as the two on the floor danced, blades catching the moonlight and glowing unearthly.

It looked like the twin-blader was gaining the upper-hand, forcing the other back and closer towards the water. "Using the environment to your advantage, eh? Nice!" the deeper of the two voices said. "But I won't let you win so easily!"The man continued his attack with one hand while he brought the other to his face, index finger glued to the middle with the rest of the digits folded over, the metal of his gauntlet glimmering. "Doton: Mojkozai Sashikaeru no Jutsu!". In and flash of light the steel baton became wooden, losing the vibrance it formerly held. Not able to react quickly enough, one of the goggled boy's katana wedged into the dowel. Before giving him a chance to retrieve it, the elder grabbed the hilt and flung the dangerous object backwards, where it imbedded itself into the rough bark of a tree with a dull thud.

Now on more even ground, the younger continued slashing with his remaining weapon, the neat arcs cleanly intercepted by the other's instrument. Loosing a grunt of annoyance, the shadow tried to swipe his rival's legs, aiming for the kneecaps. The one wearing gauntlets jumped over the easy-shot and purposely landed on the blade, kicking the end up and flipping it into the nearby water.

The sword less yelled in frustration. He grabbed something from one of his many pockets and threw caution to the wind. He charged the other man, running speedily around him in four sharp, tight circles. Curiously, the man frowned deeply as his arms were pinned to his sides by an invisible force. The youth then darted towards the water, a peculiar fist angled down his side and the older man was dragged behind him, right onto the lake.

The masked one ran to the center, conscious of the splashing behind him, and stopped. He looped something through a buckle in his belt and placed his gloved hands together, one above the other with the pinky extended, and the other crossing under it, with the pointer and thumb out. The boy's form slumped over slightly, and within a few seconds the water in the lake started sloshing noisily against the shores. Despite the fact that it should be impossible, a current was forming.

It seemed the powerful waves were coming from the individual located in the middle and swirling outwards in a large spiral, only slightly perturbed by the splashing and fumbling man in the water. The frothy waves becoming stronger and faster until it the entire pool resembled a huge whirlpool. Even through this, the two figures remained untouched by the fury of the choppy waters.

Suddenly, like the abrupt rising of the sun, a beacon of light shone through the oily darkness. While not intense, it was still difficult to look at, for the light was cruel and sinister. The vibrance of it lit up the glade, resonating an creepy, dim red glow. There, at the apex of it was the boy, now fully hunched over, as though in pain. While even simple features were still difficult to make out due to the haziness of the light, especially around him, one thing was frighteningly clear.

The boy now had a tail.

It wasn't any sort of large furry tail as one might expect. Instead it mirrored something someone might see in a nightmare. It was long, but oddly see-through. In-fact, it seemed to be made up of the very red substance flowing around him. It swished angrily behind him, water parting for it even with it was feet above the liquid. The figure, still slouched over in a very animalistic pose, raised its head, looking directly at the other man, who was now close to the shore. There was no mistaking it now; there, under his goggles, was another red glow, even more vibrant and terrifying then the light spinning about. It flashed for a heartbeat and was extinguished.

The water started to bubble. It wasn't as though something large was swimming under the broken surface. It looked more like it was beginning to boil. Within the span of a few seconds the bubbled became larger until steam poured off the top. "Shit!". The elder cried out and quickly pulled himself onto the bank, panting heavily. The bottoms of his pants had been partially burned away and the small amount of skin that could be seen was raw.

A canine-like growl burst from the tailed creature before the waves stopped, leaving uneven water in their wake. The red was sucked into the being on the surface like a vacuum, swirling around him and dispersing into nothing. The tail melted away.

The boy sighed loudly and put his hands in his pocket. He straightened himself upwards again and confidently walked towards the recovering man. The man's white hair shone in the barely rising sunlight as he stood up, cracking his back noisily.

"Well then, lets finish this!" the daemonic boy cheered, bringing his fingers up to his chest in a cross shape. Before he could do much else, his hands were slapped away by the other.

"Remember the rules!" he scolded. The younger just scoffed and swatted at his fists, fighting hand to hand now. They both moved with such fluidity that they resembled the water settling behind them, ducking and blocking without a noise. Five minutes of this; punch, grab, turn, flip, when the youth grinned. He reared a fist back, aiming it towards the white haired man's stomach, and when he saw the motions for a counter-defense, the hand changed it course. It glowed blue sharply for a second, and then punched the air right by the taller's face.

Neither moved. The early stirrings of morning creatures were blending into the background. The goggles were trained upwards on the other figure's face. There, on the left cheek, parallel to a tattoo running down the side of his face and just beside the extended wrist of the shorter, a cut formed, leaking out the tiniest drop of crimson liquid.

"First blood." the muffled voice came from behind the black mask. "I win."

The tattooed man threw back his head and laughed heartily. "Wonderful job! I really hadn't counted on you getting close to beating me. Motivation works, huh?"

"Ero-sennin, you said I'd get something good if I could win this week! Tell me! I wanna know!" The shorter one said to 'Ero-sennin', excitement ringing as clear in his strong voice.

"Yeah, I know kid. And you'll get it, don't worry. Lets get cleaned up a bit first, okay? And for the love of all that is Women, use my title. My _title_! I spent my life earning the damn thing, you could at least use it. Hell, I'd be thrilled with Jiraiya even. _Any_thing but 'Ero-sennin'. Show your teacher some respect, you ingrate! " So said the self-proclaimed Jiraiya exhaustedly as he walked away to fetch his fallen weapons.

In the rising sun the battleground looked pretty good for ware, especially considering what it had just witnessed. It also looked like these two, who were previously fighting with their lives on the line, were the best of friends, or father and son even.

The student walked up to the rim of the pond, looking towards the bottom distastefully. Breathing out ruefully, he shed his gloves, revealing his tan skin underneath. He also reached behind his head and removed his mask, showing more tan skin and strange whisker marks along his slender cheeks; three per side. Lastly, he took off his hat, allowing the messy blonde strands to fall haphazardly at his ears. He dove in, shoes and all, and in the blink of an eye he broke the top of the water, katana in hand.

He cast a glare over at Jiraiya, mumbling under his breath. Once on the grass, he shook himself down like a dog might, features tinged a shade of red cast down by the sunrise. The clothes he wore were very strange. For the most part, they were all black.. He had a half-jacket on, made of dark leather, and garnished graciously with silver zippers. You could see as he took said garment off that he wore a deep orange muscle shirt underneath. His pants were long, baggy and black, with cargo pockets adorning the sides. Securing those pants to his trim waist he had a thick belt, full of pockets, holsters and silver-rimmed loops. Aside from a pair of sandals on his feet, the only thing left were the goggles covering his eyes.

The boy moved over to the tree his other blade was embedded in and pulled it out, fastening it on its back next to its partner. He then plopped down in the grass next to his teacher.

Jiraiya had a much more simple style to him, traditional clothes in natural colors of green, reds and beige and traditional shoes. He had a long ponytail cascading down his back in white spikes and matching tattoos on his face fashioned to look like red trails of tears. Atop his head, barely suppressing a crown of platinum spikes, was a spiked head piece.

Once they both had their possessions in order, Jiraiya stood up, motioning for his student to do the same. He looked towards the sky and set off at a good speed in a direction, his charge loping after him.

"Tell me what my prize is!" the boy moaned, looking up at the sennin with what could've been a pleading look, but it was hard to tell without his eyes visible.

Jiraiya put on a smile and looked down at him. "You passed the test." he said. "Take off those goggles and look at what you got from the box."

The student looked at his teacher briefly before unstrapping the head-gear with his head bowed, putting that into a backpack and procuring the wrapped item from his pocket.

Unwrapping the green fabric, he paused in his steps.

There, in his hand, was his Konoha hitai-ate.

It was on different fabric, black and with extra long tails in the back, but his just the same. The lustrous metal reflecting the morning sun merrily, reminding him of happier times. He swiped a rough thumb over the engraved leaf symbol before quickly strapping it to his forehead, pushing back some of his fleecy bangs. Even the very motion of tying it on was so familiar to him it brought a warm feeling to his stomach.

He just then noticed something. He knew where they were. He hadn't truly known any of his surroundings for the past four years, since he left on his training mission. This area...it was right outside of Konohagakure. He looked up and saw the huge gates leading to his home looming in the distance, fifty-foot walls towering over them even from where they stood.

"Welcome home, Naruto." The senior said, looking down briefly to meet the sixteen-year-old's mismatched eyes as they gazed forward adoringly, the left eye a clear, crystalline blue and the right that piercing slitted red reading unspeakable horrors.

**:x:**

**:x:**

**:x:**

**:x:**

**:x:**

Translations:

_Sensei_ - teacher, master of an art

_Suna_ - common reference towards the 'Sand' in Wind Country

_Saya_ - Japanese sheath for katana

_Gaki_ - brat, kid

_Ero-Sennin_ - perverted hermit. Naruto's nickname for Jiraiya. Not to be confused with the term _Sannin_, which is used to describe the three most powerful ninja around, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru.

_Hitai-Ate_ - Forehead protector. Signifies recognition in ones village as a shinobi and bears the symbol of your villiage.

_Kunai_ - single bladed knife instrument used for throwing or hand to hand combat

_Shruiken _- more commonly a ninja star

_Makibishi_ - almost miniature shruiken, usually thrown on the ground as a booby-trap or a deterrent for enemy shinobi.

_Fuuma Shruiken_ - Gigantic shruiken. Has curved edges to be more aerodynamic and can fold up into a singular, quadruple enforced blade.

_Rasengan_ - 'spiral-gun'. A powerful sphere of chakra-molded air. Extremely difficult to master and a very high leveled jutsu. Created by the Yondaime, fourth Hokoge.

_Suiton: Gekirou no Jutsu_ - Water element: Raging Sea Technique. (Or, depending on translation, heated discussion technique XD). Can only be used close to a body of water. Calls forth a stormy sea. Not wise to use if you aren't on higher ground then your victim.

_Doton: Mojkozai Sashikaeru no Jutsu_ - Earth element: Wood Transmute Technique. Lower class earth elemental. Changes chakra infused weapon's properties into a wooden weapon. Isn't as impressive as it sound's because the item must already be prepped with chakra beforehand. And, most people wouldn't want to turn a weapon for wood, as it isn't better then something like steel in most cases. Either way, pretty simple.

Post Note: How was my first chapter? I am very new to writing any sort of action scene. I don't think it was that bad though. Most people are probably concerned over what the pairings are in this fic. Well, keep in mind that it is foremost an action/angst story, with romance taking a backseat. Either way, I'd probably die if I didn't include pairings. I don't have anything set in stone yet, but there will not be any yaoi in this fic. I apologize to those who may have been hoping for it, and while I have nothing whatsoever against it, I am simply uncomfortable writing it. Feel free to post couple choices in your reviews, but remember that there will be at least one or two character deaths, so if it includes one of those characters, I'm sorry.

I am extremely pleased with how short an amount of time this took to write. Altogether, I probably spent four to six hours on it, and that includes the whole thought process. I literally just sat down and thought 'Why not write a Naruto fic?'. I am posting this a few days after my latest chapter of my Inuyasha story, Wrong Turn, making it the quickest update in my history! cheer.

On another more random note; has anyone heard the song Naruto Ondo yet? I find it extremely delightful. I mean, Gyu-ru-ru is hilarious, but when I hear "Tsuyo kunare wa yo!" and "Datteba-Dattaba-Dattabayo!" It makes me squeal insanely. Not that I don't squeal insanely anyways...

Please review?

-Hanyoupup


	2. Informant

A/N: 'Lo. Sorry about the dely in updating. My laptop broke and I only just got it fixed today...(and then there were those dreadful midterms...) Anyway. I've been writing this since the day after I last updated, but I don't know if it shows...Yeah, about anything that might have seemed to have not been explained last chapter will be explained in time, don't worry about that. Ok! I'm gonna say thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! It really makes my day. On with the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't known Naruto, but I doubt you do either...

**:x:**

**:x:**

**:x:**

**:x:**

**Requiem of the Living**

**:x:**

**:x:**

**:x:**

**Chapter One**

**:x:**

**:x:**

**Informant**

**:x:**

**:x:**

**:x:**

**:x:**

It wasn't easy gaining entrance to Konoha. The two chuunin guards were watching the gate seemed unwilling to let anyone into the fire metropolis, let alone an old man with strange clothes and a boy with just his left eye showing on his body.

"Oi!" Naruto had yelled angrily. "Don't you see this hitai-ate? I'm a ninja of Konoha!" It was a major insult to his newly reacquired shinobi-hood that they disbelieved him.

"What's with yer eye?" the shorter of the two asked, pushing his sunglasses down the bridge of his nose to squint haughtily at the 'supposed' ninja.

On the brief walk towards the gates the duo had spoken about what to do with Naruto's appearance. It had been in Jiraiya's opinion to cover his student's entire face, because as sad as it was, if the sentries recognized Naruto it was unlikely they would allow them inside painlessly. Naruto had firmly disagreed, for he couldn't wear both his forehead protector and goggles at the same time. He wanted to march into his hometown with his symbol displayed proudly upon his brow. Coming to a compromise, Naruto had taken a black piece of satiny fabric and wrapped it around his right eye, tying it behind his head, hitai-ate placed firmly over that and mask returning to cover his whiskered cheeks. It wasn't exactly fashionable, and Ino probably would've thrown a fit had she seen him, but it was functional and served his purpose just fine.

Feeling that the guards must've thought he was some rabid fan of Kakashi, the famous 'Copy Ninja', put a slight damper on his mood. He most certainty was _not_ a pervert, even if both his teachers were.

"It was ripped out on a mission," said the blonde stoicly, his face stony and single eye like ice. "Wanna see?" he asked with an audible smirk.

"N-no, that's alright." the man stuttered, looking away. "Still, I'd have to speak to Hokage-sama before letting you in." the sunglasses-wearing chuunin stated, looking very proud of his job. The other nin remained standing stock-still. He didn't seem too bright.

"Why the hell are a bunch of snotty chuunin guarding the gates anyway? Where are all the ANBU?" Naruto demanded, peering around as though one of the elite ninja would just appear for him. There were normally at least two of the masked squad members at the archway at all time, more often then not just needing to direct the slow trickle of traffic. Even then, there would be a few more lingering around in the darkness silently keeping watch. It was likewise for all portals into the city, though this one, the main one, was supposed to have more security. Instead, there were these two freshly-achieved chuunin, who had probably just passed the test in his absence. It was a duty of a nin to know fellow nins in their village, at least. Naruto snorted, 'The testing must've gotten slack if guys like this could get in.'.

"For your information," the offended man ground out. "There are ANBU watching at this very moment. The likes of you would never be able to detect them though."

"Hn." the boy muttered noncommitally, rolling his eyes slightly. He elbowed the man beside him. "As much as I hate it, you can probably get us in there real quick." As said, it did look like he was on the verge of being physically sick with these words.

The Sannin smiled cheekily, apparently pleased with the younger's admittance of the fact. "Alright brat. Stand back and watch the master at work!". Tactfully ignoring the snide 'master of perverts, maybe' mumbled behind him, he put on a face-splitting grin and strode forward, power emitting from his very steps. "Do you not know who I am? Ah, how the youth of today make my heart weep!". The guard merely raised an eyebrow, watching the charade before him unfold. "I am the legendary Frog Summoner! The toad hermit from the mountains! Surely you've heard me. The most powerful of the Sannin, Jiraiya! Comrade to the lovely woman you call Hokage!" Through his speech he had grown in volume until he was near to shouting. The man had also taken a ridiculous pose which he obviously thought would prove all his statements true. "Therefore," he ordered, all authority now, "as your superior, I order you to let us pass!"

Both watchmen were staring openly at him, not noticing the younger ninja put a hand to his temple, as though to alleviate a major headache.

"Are...are you really?" the smaller one questioned, awe creeping into his voice. The other continued to gape, mouth wide open.

"I am." Jiraiya said proudly, a smug glance thrown back to Naruto, who was now walking towards him, achieving a one-eyed glare flawlessly.

"Well...why would you be traveling with some low-grade like him?" the chunin asked, sneering in Naruto's direction.

In a blur of movement, faster then either chuunin could even blink, Jiraiya was standing on the guard-platform, his face cold and furious and right in front of the bad-speaker. "That's the future Hokage you're speaking ill of. I'd watch my tongue if I were you. You just might find yourself short of a job." The force of the anger behind the mans eyes had both impudent figures stumbling back and Naruto bowed his head to inspect the brown pebbles littering the floor, face unreadable.

"Sir!" the threatened man saluted, standing erect and bringing a fist across his chest in respect. "Pyle, get the gate!" he ordered the larger man, who jumped into action. He disappeared behind the battlements of the wall and shortly after a loud cranking noise could be heard, signaling the doors opening. Surely enough, foot by foot the great wood barriers were spreading apart, the narrow girth between allowing a brief glimpse in to what lay beyond.

To Naruto there was no view better then that which he saw through the gap. He didn't care what anyone thought, this was his home and he'd be damned if he wasn't going to protect it, as he'd once been told, with both arms. He was a bit surprised when the doors creaked to a stop just past the halfway mark. It was rare enough for the entrance to Konoha to be closed during the day, let alone to be so alert that they barely unsealed them.

"There's something going on here." Naruto whispered in an aside to his elder as they moved towards the yawning threshold.

"You thought so too? Well, I'm sure hime will fill us in when we meet with her."

Naruto nodded absentmindedly, self-consciously adjusting his coverings to make sure was in proper order. 'Parading by those imbeciles is one thing,' he thought. 'here among my friends and former classmates is something else entirely...'

Jiraiya put a comforting hand on his shoulder, leading them to their destination, chuunin stares boring into their backs. "Let's go, kid. We've got a long road ahead of us."

The genin didn't know what he was expecting, but he was faintly surprised that everything looked fairly the same. He couldn't recognize any of the people walking, but he didn't think he'd be able to in the first place. What he did recognize, however, was the lack of, or complete non existence of glares in his direction. Most people seemed content to just walk by on their business. It was almost eerie how accustomed he'd grown to the dark looks. There were even a select few, mainly the older crowd or a rare shinobi, who looked up long enough to cast a curious glance at them, for they recognized Jiraiya. There could've been something glimmering in some of their eyes, closely resembling...hope? Hopeful looks towards Naruto. Ha. He almost wanted to laugh bitterly at the irony of it.

The duo made their way inwards, to the building marked 'fire' in the middle of the city. As they passed through the industrial area of Konoha, this was where textile products like paper were made and wood cut to their respective sizes, Naruto noticed something. There were no children around. As far as he could remember, there would normally be a lot of kids running about here. In addition to it being the working class area, it was also considered the 'slums' of the village - he knew because he used to live fairly close to here - and the children who weren't in ninja academy would play ninja back here, where they weren't in the way and liable to be yelled at. Kid's would be bouncing off the alley walls, quite literally if it were an experienced genin. Furrowing his eyebrows he looked about him.

The buildings resembled warehouses here, burly men outside dragging off a cigarette and wearing their threadbare clothes. That much was supposed to be there, but he spotted something most definitely out of place. A distant building stood tall, a hundred meters or so from the Hokage-tower. It was new, of that Naruto was certain, and it was charred black. The obvious reasoning behind this was the enormous amount of black smoke billowing forth from the many chimneys and vents spouting from the roof.

"Hey Jiraiya," Naruto asked, his eyes trained on the source of the pollution. "What's that?"

"Got me. I don't think it's anything Tsunade would've endorsed. That smog can't be good for people, and the health of the citizens are her main concern. I wish we could've risked a few letters here during our trip, but that would've done more bad then good. Either of our sendings could've been intercepted or we could've been tracked...still, I'd feel a lot better knowing what the hell was going on here."

As they got closer, the people thinned out a considerable amount. There were still no children. The previous location of the main market-place was near to barren. Many shops had boards over their windows and doors, others were virtually empty, devoid of both wares and customers. There was the occasional woman rushing by, shopping bags clutched close to chests and hunched as though there were a large weight on their backs. Naruto was distantly reminded of the Wave Country, the first village he had visited outside if his home and at the time terribly poor. As far as Naruto knew, Konoha had the best economy of the shinobi countries, so that wouldn't make sense.

Their journey was coming to an end and they both warily approached the menacing building. From this close it seemed especially vast, easily rivaling the size of the Capitol building. It looked like an unsightly blotch of ink on an otherwise beautiful landscape portrait. There were no windows to be seen, nor a door for that matter, just a cool obsidian silo, shadows moving over the smooth surface. The walls continued upwards smoothly in that fashion for near-to five hundred feet, where chimneys branched out sporadically, releasing their fumes.

Jiraiya sniffed at the air disdainfully. "Ugh, that smells horrible. It's a wonder your nose hasn't burned off." he snickered, smirking down at his student. Naruto just kept his mouth shut, face set in an uncomfortable grimace. "Damn this is weird. I've got the creeps."

Naruto idly wondered what this huge grotesque structure must've cost to build. There had used to be an apartment complex where it now stood, and the business in the area looked like it had taken a heavy blow also. If he thought the bazaar from before was deserted, this place seemed like a ghost town.

Within a moment the duo had passed out from under the building's shadow, to the relief of both men. Continuing over the hard-packed dirt pathways they made it to the front of the Hokage Tower. There were four ANBU monitoring outside of it, wearing masks bearing the likeness of a hawk, a boar, a rat and a horse. The Hawk stepped forward, motioning with a quick hand-signal to his fellows.

"Jiraiya-sama." he said respectfully, bowing low to the ground. "I assume you wish to meet with Hokage-sama?"

"Yes, if it isn't too much trouble." the Sannin said, placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

The Hawk seemed to inspect the blonde genin, but it was rather hard to tell. He then said, "Very well. Follow me please."

The man took off at a brisk pace, through the doors and up the huge flight of stairs wrapping around the building. It was very nostalgic for Naruto around here. He had been here regularly when Sandaime was in power, and even more once he helped bring Tsunade back. Approaching the mid-way point the ANBU bowed again.

"Just through there." came the dislocated voice, before he dispersed in a swirl of leaves.

Passing through the elaborate archway and into the building, Naruto took note of four more guards in the waiting room. There was a desk in here for a personal secretary, though no-one was seated there, and a few couches and chairs. They approached the guard closest to the door, who bowed and knocked on the door separating the two offices. After two brisk raps, a harsh voice was heard from within.

"Damnit! Don't you people know I'm busy?"

The guard did a decent job of hiding his flinch. Tsunade was awfully scary when...well, almost always, actually. "Hokage-sama. You have visitors here to see you. It's urgent m'am."

"I don't care who it is! Send them away!" Naruto wondered if Tsunade knew that anyone in the waiting room could easily hear what she was yelling. Yeah, she probably did.

The ANBU stuttered, rightly afraid of the woman's wrath. With a grin, Naruto decided to butt in.

"Oi Baachan! Whattsa matter? Did your spell wear off?" He yelled, sounding like the same whiny twelve year old he once was. Jiraiya chuckled next to him and immediately the sounds of something crashing and fast footfalls were heard. Before he knew it, the door was jerked open, nearly off it's hinges, to reveal a harried Tsunade.

On the whole, she looked exactly as she had last he saw her. He knew that was probably due to her youth jutsu, but now that he really thought about it, Jiraiya didn't look much older either...and if he were to guess, he'd peg Jiraiya's age at about forty max, not the fifty-five it was in actuality. 'Must be a Sannin thing, I guess.'

Looking into her eyes he first found shock, followed by relief, only the end as joy.

"Naruto!" she cried, rushing forward to hug him fiercely. He was somewhat proud that she didn't have to bend down to do so anymore. "Where have you _been_!"

"Baachan, you can let go now! You're crushing me!" Naruto joked. She laughed and pulled away a bit anyways.

"Let's have a look at you. You got so tall! Jiraiya did feed you enough, right? Oh my, you were supposed to be gone for three years max! What happened! I thought you both _died_!"

"What? No hug for the great protector?" Jiraiya asked, leaning against the doorframe with a smirk on his face.

"Of course not! I ought to slap you! In fact-" the angry woman stormed over and did just that. With a closed fist. Using far more force then necessary. Jiraiya went flying into Tsunade's office, landing with a dull thud on the floor.

"It's good to see you haven't gotten rusty, hime." He said, rubbing a hand over his bruised cheek gingerly. Tsunade just scoffed and looked back at Naruto.

"Well...it looks as though you have a lot of explaining to do, I'd think. Would you care to come inside?" She asked, and although her face held a smile, she was very serious.

"Of course, baachan." Naruto replied, stepping around her and into the ornate room. Crossing the space he sat down in the high-backed chair of the hokage, relaxing back and crossing his feet on the desk. Tsunade was about to comment when she saw Jiraiya do nearly the exact same thing in one of the guest chairs.

"Oh Gods, Jiraiya. You've made him a clone! He'd better not have any of your more _questionable_ attributes or I'll bash your face into next month!"

Jiraiya grinned and said dreamily, "Oh, how I love a woman who can kick my ass."

The kunoichi simply glared once more and settled herself in another chair, waiting for the story to begin.

"Well, I guess to make a very long and complicated story short, we left and trained." Jiraiya said in an unintelligent manner. Upon seeing the malice in his former-teammate's posture, however, he re-directed his conversation.

"I took Naruto with me on Akatsuki information-gathering missions at first, and was training him as we went. I assume you'll have to test him eventually to approve of him still being a ninja." he added, sounding as though such a test was comical. "Well, after a year of that, the Akatsuki just disappeared. We couldn't find a single trace of them anywhere, still can't. I'm quite bothered by this, but the point of the mission was to train Naruto, so we continued. We traveled all over, learning as many Jutsu from foreign villages as they'd allow. When we were passing through Takigakura we heard some interesting news. Following the lead we investigated some nearby establishments-"

"By 'establishments' he means friggin' gangshacks and brothels. Damned pervert."

"Ah-em. Yes. Well, we managed to obtain some information out of some higher up Oto-nin-"

"More like we beat the living crap outta 'em!"

"-it appears we have more time before our deadline." Jiraiya said solemnly. Naruto had suddenly clammed up also, examining the fine wood grain along the desk in front of him.

"...deadline?" The buxom woman questioned.

"For the...ehm...liberation of Uchiha Sasuke."

Tsunade looked at him sharply. "What do you mean?"

"Well first, how did the council handle the decision of his detachment?" the white-haired man pondered softly.

"They wanted to send more teams-ANBU- after him, claiming that he should be considered 'kidnaped'. I managed to restrain them and changed his status to 'C'- class missing nin - should anyone see him with a chance of capture do so, otherwise report information directly to me. Why?"

The situation seemed a little touchy with the blonde. He was gripping the table so tightly the wood creaked in protest with a look of fierce determination on his face.

"He made a deal with Orochimaru." Naruto said in a clipped, restrained tone. "Three more years. Three more years for Sasuke to train and hunt for his brother, then he'll willingly give himself up to whatever the Snake wants. Fucking _moron_!"

"Naruto." Jiraiya said commandingly, looking at him sternly. "Control yourself."

A noise that could have been a growl filtered from under the mask and then he sighed, brokenly placing his head on the polished wood his feet had previously occupied.

"So...three more years?" Tsunade asked, sounding hopeful. She may have not cared much either way for the former genin, but if it upset Naruto not to keep his promise, then it was of her concern. Of course, then there was the matter of her _other_ charge...

"Not quite. That was a year ago. I'm sure you understand the circumstances why we couldn't keep correspondence."

"Yes. Well, two more years...that's still something. So you have other news from Oto then?" She asked, in what both men though was a hopeful and serious manner.

"No. We tried to stray from villages as often as possible, especially after last year. Why? Were you looking for any in particular?"

"Perhaps. I'm sure you noticed the condition Konoha is in."

"We saw that huge building, if that's what you mean." came the depressed boy's flat voice.

"Yes, well I'm afraid that's only part of it. It's technically called the Taishokukan, though pretty much everyone calls it the Factory." Tsunade vaguely gestured out her window, where the black structure was clearly visible. "Many of the leaf men and a handful of specially talented shinobi have been drafted to work there. It's something of a 'Total War' base."

"'Total War'!" Naruto called out, raising his head to stare an eye at Tsunade imploringly. "You're saying that we're at _war_!"

"Yes, I'm afraid so. No one had intended it, a bunch of Sound ninjas, along with some nukenin just appeared a few months back, attacking en masse. We managed to deter them, but were left wounded. The council had the idea for the factory. It produces weapons and soldier pills at a rapid rate, in addition to prisoner quarters."

"So I guess this couldn't be avoided..." Jiraiya muttered with a disappointed face.

"Things haven't gotten bad yet, but I fear for the future. There's been a complete lack of reconnaissance from the spies as well. We're in the dark, with no idea when they're going to attack..." with those ill-omened words the room fell into silent contemplation.

"How's Sakura?" Naruto asked suddenly, clear eye looking like that he had as a child.

Tsunade looked at him with an almost sad expression. "She's been holding up well. I've taught her much of what I know." she knew that wasn't what he had meant when he inquired. "She's missed her team and friends. To be the only one of Team 7 here was lonely for her."

Naruto nodded slowly and she continued. "And what about you? I know you aren't dressed that way for nothing...and I hope I'm mistaken, but I sense something strange with the seal..."

Naruto removed his mask, smiling at her grimly. Reaching behind his head in what was now a habitual manner, he untied the flimsy material, allowing it to flutter down from his face, followed by his mask.

Once more those two eyes stared, the blue one looking just as it had moments ago, and similar to how it resembled in the years past. The red orb seemed to glare with hatred and glow with a malevolence of it's own, pupil dilating and retracting.

Tsunade gasped, putting a hand to her mouth in shock while Jiraiya watched on impassively. The now demonic boy grinned in an almost disturbing manner, elongated canines gleaming maliciously.

"I've had some issues with my..._baggage_."

**:x:**

**:x:**

**:x:**

**:x:**

**:x:**

Japanese Translations:

_Hime_ - A woman (more typically a young women) of noble birth, normally princess. The only person who refers to Tsunade as 'hime' is Jiraiya. I tend to use it a noun, but it is often a suffix also.

_Baachan_ - Granny. Naruto is the only one who really uses this for Tsunade, as everyone else finds it highly disrespectful (sans Jiraiya, of course).

_Kunoichi_ - Most probably know this; female ninja.

_Takigakura_ - The Hidden Waterfall Village, in Taki no Kuni (Land of Waterfall). Geographically speaking, it is the closest named country to Oto after Konoha. In the OVA it seemed like a bit of a ruffian village, but that could be my opinion...XD

_Oto_ - another pretty easy one. Reference to Otogakure (Sound Village) or Oto no Kuni (Land of Sound).

_Nukenin_ - I didn't include the other ninja ranks, as they're given, but this mean's missing nin.

_Taishokukan_ - means 'Big Eater' or a glutton. Not much significance here, just the first thing that came to mind P

Post Note: A somewhat cliffy! I'm not so good at making them...lol. So...I hope that wasn't so bad. I really wanted to focus on the changes in Konoha and Naruto's reaction to them. I also apologize for any OOC. I figure that Naruto would be at least slightly changed, and yes he is. The full extent of it hasn't been explored yet, but my fingers twitch in anticipation to write the first of those scenes :). Next chapter will include some more touring of Konoha, a bit of plot development, and the main purpose, the reintroduction of a handful of the old gang. The explanation Naruto gave about his seal seems a little lacking, eh? Yes, it will be explained fully in due time also. I'm going to add flashbacks too, to make sure things are perfectly clear. Did anyone get a bit of dejavu when reading the line 'I love a woman who can kick my ass.'?. I had written that and realized it reminded me of something. After thinking about it I remembered that Spike says it to Electra in the Cowboy Bebop movie. Haha, I didn't have the heart to change it. A huge thanks to everyone who reviewed. It was very kind of you. Do me a favor and review?

**:x:**

**:x:**

**:x:**

Pyon!

-Hanyoupup


	3. Comradery

1A/N: Blah. I really hate school. That, and my internet has been on the fritz lately. Ah well. I didn't write this chapter as I had been doing with the previous ones, that is, pre-writing them by hand and then typing and polishing on the computer. Either way, I put a lot of thought into it and hope you all enjoy it.

This being the first chapter with any sort of flashback whatsoever, I decided to make just plain 'ol _italic _represents small flashbacks, like one liner type things. Any long flashback will have a page break or something like that. So...

"Speech"

'Thought'

'_Kyu-chan'_

_flashback_

I hope I haven't confused everyone terribly with this!

Disclaimer: If anyone's selling, I'm buying!

**:x:**

**:x:**

**:x:**

**:x:**

**Requiem of the Living**

**:x:**

**:x:**

**:x:**

**Chapter Two**

**:x:**

**:x:**

**Comradery**

**:x:**

**:x:**

**:x:**

**:x:**

Jiraiya seemed terribly disinterested in the entire situation taking place before him, and was staring at the wall over Naruto's shoulder. The exact opposite of the woman beside him, who was watching Naruto with rapt, almost terrified, attention.

"You don't mean the seal broke, do you?" Tsunade asked, eyes darting about the youths form as though to find a visible answer.

"Well, no. And yes. There was an accident and he and I came to a sort of understanding."

"Accident...?"

_A flash of light and then unbearable pain. Soft whisperings in his mind, coaxing him, soothing him. A surge of power and someone yelling his name, then... no more._

"Neither of us wanted to die, but I was cut off from his chakra. All either of us could do was to merge...there really was no other choice. It would have been more then just my death." Naruto murmured ruefully, almost trying to convince himself more then explain to Tsunade.

"What do you mean by 'merge'?" the Godaime asked, but it didn't look like Naruto would answer. Instead, he examined his glove covered hands, looking at something only he could see. Surprisingly, it was Jiraiya who replied.

"Their psyches. Before it was more of the fox locked up just outside Naruto's mind, and Kyuubi could only directly communicate with him under extremes. Now they share a consciousness. As best as I understand it, in terms of the physical sense, this is close to the result Yondaime had intended by using Fuuinjutsu Shiji Fuujin and sealing with Shisou Fuuin. Naruto gained the Kyuubi's chakra, with the side-effects you see here. In the mental sense...Kyuubi has access to all of Naruto's mind and thoughts."

"But...isn't that a bit of an unfair trade-off? So much power and all Kyuubi gets is to know what Naruto thinks. Surely there are worse things than that." Tsunade said, looking between both somber men. This time Naruto spoke up, his voice pained.

"You'd be surprised how..._persuasive_ he can be. Especially when he knows my weaknesses as though they were his own. We may be on the same side in some aspects now, but I'll be the first to say he still yearns to be free from his cage, or at the very least to indulge in some of his old 'pastimes'."

With those words, Naruto rigidly stood up and replaced all of his coverings on his way to the window. Pushing it open he looked back and waved a quick goodbye before soundlessly jumping out.

Tsunade stared after him. "He has _all_ the demon's chakra?"

Jiraiya grunted and looked at her. "Damn near close to. He could beat me easily when using some of the things the fox taught and gave him. When we trained I forbade him from using any of his favorite techniques and any that Kyuubi gave him. Even then, we're a pretty even match."

Tsunade looked a little disturbed. "What about his mind?"

"He does what you just saw a lot. He especially hates when the demon or Sasuke are mentioned. It's gotta be hard for him to deal with all of this. He sulks a lot, he storms away alot...I'd say he's a bit bi-polar, but I'm no expert. Having Kyuubi inside his head is kind of a double-edged sword. On one hand, he's been around for centuries and knows just about everything there is to know about this world. He knows of jutsu that you and I could only imagine, and for reasons that only he and Naruto know, he seems willing to teach them. On the other, he is still a malignant being and wishes for bloodshed and violence. That conflicts so harshly with Naruto's personality that oftentimes there is a brief moment where I'm no longer talking with the Naruto we know, but someone else entirely..." Jiraiya breathed out, eyes lost in a memory.

"But...he's okay, right?" Tsunade inquired, looking into the other Sannin's orbs earnestly.

"He's a helluva lot better then I'd be if I were in his situation, I'll tell you that much."

----------

Naruto sat on the Hokage Monument, watching the late afternoon sun sink as time passed. The Taishokukan only slightly diminished the beauty of Konoha with it's smoke winding through the air. Tsunade's head hadn't fully been added yet, and he assumed that construction was on delay until this whole ordeal was done with. Still, the area around him was vast and warm due to the touch from the sun. The only company he had up there was a small lizard basking in on a stone and watching him inquiringly.

He removed his hat and stuffed it into a pocket, allowing the breeze to tousle his yellow locks. With a sigh he laid back, head resting upon his arms. He should probably be getting re-introduced into the village; gods knew how much he wanted to see his friends again...but he couldn't bring himself to go and find them, though he knew if he so desired he could probably do so in an instant. He was lucky, at the moment Kyuubi was preoccupied with sorting through any new information and trying to deduce what his next course of action would be. Naruto really didn't feel like having another headache that their conversations granted him.

As much as he knew, or at least hoped, his friends and former comrades would accept him again-as long as he didn't let them know of his curse-but he was still wary. He had left so soon after failing his mission...what if the group somehow resented him now? What if they thought about it and realized how much better off they were without the demon child? Especially Sakura...he had failed her the most. The only thing she had ever truly asked of him and he had failed. He sighed again, examining the few white clouds dotting the clear azure sky.

Just as he was about to doze off, having been awake all night after all, he felt a presence approaching him at a slow rate. It was familiar but he couldn't quite place it. Over the past two years Naruto had begun to recognize people he had previously met by smell, for Kyuubi insisted that it was impossible for anyone to hide their true intentions and even their base scent as they could with chakra-signatures. But he didn't have this skill when he last met with any of his friends, so all their personal smells were native to him.

The aura continued closer up towards him and Naruto smiled. He knew who this was.

An overall feeling of languid tranquility and understated power. You could almost feel the slouch in the bearer's posture and the generally lazy outlook. The entire feeling was comparable to that which someone would feel upon just waking up in the morning.

Nara Shikamaru.

Naruto continued staring up until he heard the distant slow footsteps draw near to him and then stop just a few feet from his head. No doubt he must look a sight decked out in black and lounging without a care in the world. Not to mention the hitai-ate, for then it was shown he was a ninja of Fire and not just some random person.

There was a mumble that sounded suspiciously like 'troublesome' before the other boy sat beside him, leaning back on his forearms and crossing his legs Indian-style.

Naruto knew that Shikamaru was probably piecing things together in his mind quickly and figured he'd wait. Sure, Shikamaru may have been terribly lazy, but he still was curious.

After another few moments of comfortable silence, the boy spoke up.

"What are you doing up here?" he asked. Naruto had to keep himself from laughing outright. Same Shikamaru, cutting straight to the point to spare the use of any extra words.

"Well," Naruto began, sitting up slightly to match the position of his companion. "I'd assume the same as you."

He looked over to gauge how much the genius had changed.

He still had that dark, pineapple hair, though it was a little longer then he remembered. The same half-lidded eyes watched him bleakly, not even so much as hinting at the vast intelligence contained within. He was also much taller, probably an inch or so taller then Naruto and wore a Jounin vest over a mesh long sleeve shirt. His forehead protector was tied at his left bicep and he wore long dark pants with the typical nin-sandal.

Shikamaru stood up and looked down at him, earrings glaring from the sun. "Do I know you?" he asked rudely.

Figuring this was as good a time as any to reacquaint himself he got up too. "Man. Have you guys forgotten me already? Sheesh, you're gone for a bit and when you come back it's like you were never there!" It was hard, even to him, to put on the same voice he had once used so often. "C'mon Shikamaru, I know you're smarter then this!"

The jounin's eyes widened a fraction and he stuttered. "N-Naruto!"

"Heh, the one and only! First you become a chuunin without me, then you become a jounin without me? Not fair! Really though. Jounin eh? What about everyone else?"

Shikamaru still seemed in shock. "What are you doing here? When did you get back? What happened to you...You should check in with Tsunade-sama, she's been very worried about you-"

"I already answered that, just a little while ago, I'll explain later and already did. When did you become jounin?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Just over a year ago I guess. I think I'd rather be a genin again. These missions are so damn bothersome."

Naruto grinned at him. "Are you kidding me? I'm still a genin and I can't wait to be promoted to chuunin even."

"Heh, everyone's gonna love to hear that you're still genin." the Nara said with a smirk.

"Everyone...could you take me around to see them?" Naruto asked looking up at him. Shikamaru shrugged lightly, shuffling towards the stairs leading to ground level.

"Might as well, there isn't anything better to do around here. Let's go."

They had both been walking down the tight streets of Konoha silently, only occasionally passing pedestrians would eye the two strangely. Naruto questioned Shikamaru about this.

"I've gotten used to it, I guess. They aren't used to the ninja just strolling around like this anymore. We're generally in our homes on our off hours, or at the Factory training or working. When they see us out in the open they're expecting some sort of evacuation."

"Things have gotten pretty bad, haven't they?" Naruto asked seriously.

"You missed a lot. If you already spoke with Hokage-sama you must know about what's been going on. These are some pretty dark times. But if you're back, that means Jiraiya-sama is too. That's going to be a big help around here. Aha, here we are."

Naruto looked at the surroundings. In front of him was the Yamanaka Flower Shop. Ino's home. Shikamaru strode forward to grasp the door handle when it was suddenly jerked from his grasp, and Ino herself was standing in the open doorway.

She had changed much more then Shikamaru. Her hair had grown out again, and was now in a high ponytail cascading down her back. The same pale-blonde whisps were gracing her lovely heart-shaped face. Mirthful light blue eyes shined from her lightly tanned skin. She was wearing a deep purple, high-necked shirt in similar style to her old one, this time sleeveless and cutting off just at her mid-drift, leaving her stomach to be seen through a thin black fishnet covering. A matching mini-skirt covered her hips, and black nylon shorts reached down her slender legs to stop above the knee. Adding her ninja gear strapped on her thigh and calf, she had on small-heeled sandals. Naruto felt his cheeks flush as he noticed she wasn't the scrawny twelve year old girl he remembered, and was instead 'well endowed' as Jiraiya might have put it. On their travels they had avoided towns and cities at nearly all costs, and as such Naruto had only seen a handful of people, let alone women.

Perhaps even more surprising then Ino, was the boulder of a man who stepped out of the store behind her, eyeing the other two males curiously.

If it wasn't for the small spirals sitting atop his button cheeks Naruto might not have known who he was.

Choji had grown massive in the time past, now standing a whole head taller then Naruto and nearly bulging at the seams with muscle. He was close to double Naruto or Shikamaru's size in torso, and was wearing traditional clothing not unlike Jiraiya's, in various shades of reds. Shaggy brown hair fell about his chin, kept out of his face with a bandana bearing the Konoha symbol. Across his broad chest was a breastplate, embossed with the Akimichi clan symbol. Long bracers were wrapped around his forearms and grieves covering his calves. Old fashioned zori were under his feet.

Naruto gaped open-mouthed as Choji casually draped an arm over Ino's petite shoulders.

"Shika," Ino said in a low drawl. "What do you have there?"

She leaned forward to inspect Naruto but Choji held her back, a grin spread across his face. "Ino, I thought you would notice it before I did." He said in a rumbling voice. Ino looked up at him curiously.

"What do you mean?" She looked back at Naruto, eyes meeting his and holding.

"How many people have you ever known to have blue eyes and blonde hair, beside yourself?"

Realization dawned on her and she looked at him more critically. "Naruto? It's been so long!" She threw herself in his arms, hugging him tightly. Naruto stood stock-straight, another blush under his mask. In just one day he had gotten more hugs then he had in almost his entire life.

Ino pulled back to stand beside Choji again, watching Naruto with a smile. "My, look at you! I had always thought you'd come back, still a midget with those same bright orange clothes. I must say though, you look a little like Kakashi dressed like that!" She giggled and Choji agreed with a laugh.

Naruto smiled and put a hand behind his head. 'I knew someone would say something like that...'

"I just met up with him a few minutes ago," Shikamaru intervened. "He wanted to see how everyone was doing."

The woman clapped her hands together excitedly. "Oh good! We were just about to meet with Tenten and Lee for an early dinner. You're both welcome to join us. Come on!" And she grabbed Choji's hand before marching off ahead of them. Apparently Ino was still a control maverick.

As they set off to stroll behind them, Shikamaru leaned over. "They've been dating for the past two years. It's still a mystery to me how it happened, but they're both happy I guess."

"Yeah," Naruto agreed. "So Ino and Choji aren't jounin yet? Or even chuunin?" He was referring to their lack of vests.

"Jounin don't have to wear their vests when they're working at the factory or on their time off. Its only during training and missions that they're required."

Naruto nodded in understanding and continued on his way, looking at the buildings that had occasionally fallen to disarray. After another few moments he heard Ino announce they had arrived.

"We probably got here first." She said, and then looked at Naruto. "Teams have the same time shifts when working, and Lee tends to run a little late for things-he's still very enthusiastic about training. Neji would have come, but he's on a mission right now. We had invited Shikamaru also, but he said he was busy." For his part, Shikamaru didn't even look slightly embarrassed at being caught in the act of lying.

"I was." He muttered.

"Doing nothing!" Ino retorted.

The group moved into a small restaurant and upon their entrance all movement in the building stopped. The few patrons at the bar looked up at them, and the employees froze in their motions. Naruto found this awkward, but the others didn't may it any mind and continued towards a table by a window in the corner. As they walked past everyone abruptly went back to their business. Naruto had never felt more alien in an environment before.

The area itself was very quaint and homey. The lights were slightly dimmed and there were only enough tables for a small amount of people at once. The manager of the place was probably doing very well, because the chairs were of a high quality and there were white cloths and candles covering each table.

They arrived at a table which was luckily large enough for six people, and Shikamaru dragged over two more chairs as everyone sat down. Naruto was slightly uncomfortable seated next to Ino, who was leaning towards Choji and accidentally bumping her feet against his. Deciding to avoid any questions that would probably come, Naruto picked up a menu and began to thumb through it.

It had been a long time since he had eaten something he hadn't cooked himself, and he could feel his mouth water from just looking at the items listed on the page. Before Naruto could decide on anything the front door opened and everyone quieted once more. Immediately Naruto heard the loud voice of who could only be Rock Lee. Sure enough, before he could make out what was being said, Lee entered his line of vision, followed by an exasperated Tenten.

Lee looked nearly the same as the last time Naruto had seen him. He was taller now, and a bit more well built, but still had the same exuberant face, including the caterpillar eyebrows dancing on his forehead. The bowl-cut hair rested on his head just as it always had, and a green jumpsuit was under the jounin vest.

Tenten came to a halt next to him, chestnut hair pulled into duel buns. She was wearing a fairly form-fitting Chinese style shirt in red with black cargo floods. She was more muscular and tan than Ino, but an inch or so shorter. She had numerous pouches along her legs and only through vigorous training could Naruto tell that she was hiding numerous weapons.

Both of them had their attentions focused solely on him.

"What's the matter, Gejimayu? Is there something on my face?" Naruto jibed.

Tenten simply smiled. "Naruto, it's very good to see you again! We've all taken bets on when you'd get back. I guess Neji won..." And she took a seat. Lee's reaction wasn't so subtle.

"Naruto! You're still flowing with the light of youth as I last met with you! How wonderful it is to have another dear rival to compete with! Let's share this meal in commemoration of this momentous event!" He then moved as though to embrace Naruto, but luckily Tenten intervened by tossing a fork at him with expert skill.

"Leave him alone Lee! I swear, you're just like a little child!"

"Tenten! I can't help the overflowing youth my presence calls forth!"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "You make absolutely no sense."

They continued squabbling for another few minutes before everyone checked their menus to prepare to order when the timid young waitress moved over to them. She seemed to be almost in awe in their presence, watching them all with wide eyes. Once orders were taken she scurried off again, a fellow waitress behind the counter rushing forward to greet her, giggling in the direction of their table. Naruto was about to take this the wrong way and get insulted, but Ino spoke up.

"That happens alot. Shinobi are pretty rare to see in the public now...we're something of everyday heros. Haha, you know, I was once approached on the street by a little boy asking for my autograph! I mean, not that I could blame him, being as glamorously beautiful as I am!"

"I was there that day," Shikamaru said. "The poor kid was trying to ask for directions when you grabbed the map out of his hand."

Everyone shared a laugh and the topic moved to that which Naruto had dreaded.

"How was your training Naruto?" Choji asked gruffly.

"Yeah!" Ino agreed. "I'll bet you went to loads of exotic places!"

"And you must have learned so much with Jiraiya, the legendary Sannin! I wish Tsunade had taken me as an apprentice, but I have no talent whatsoever in the medical field." Tenten added.

Shikamaru and Lee were silent, though both seemed to have the same question in their expressions. 'What happened to you?'.

Figuring the best route was a form of the truth, Naruto constructed an answer quickly. It wouldn't due to go ahead and give away everything he had done and learned just yet.

"I learned a lot from Ero-sennin - Jiraiya, that is. And I'm afraid we didn't go to many nice places or anything like that. We were in the woods most the time. I'd say the best thing we did was pay a short visit to Suna for a week."

Shikamaru looked up abruptly, interest caught. "Suna? How are things there?" It was painfully obvious he was trying to look nonchalant but failing miserably. In Suna the local gossip was that the 'princess' Temari had a thing for one Nara Shikamaru. Apparently it was likewise also.

"They're well. Gaara's now Kazekage-"

"Which must _kill_ you! Having him get a title of kage first!" Ino joked. Naruto smiled.

"Life's really improved there, from what I can tell. The younger generation love Gaara, and the older ones who had feared him now respect him at least. That's something."

"I don't understand how anyone could hate someone for something they had no control over...and something they had once agreed to no less! That's horrible." Tenten said with conviction. Next to her Lee nodded his head vigorously. Shikamaru eyed Naruto in an almost scrutinizing manner that quickly made him nervous.

Their food arrived and Naruto dug in with ravenous hunger, savoring every bite as best he could. The table stared at him before moving to their own meals, exchanging light banter. After he finished his food, Naruto took a moment to sort out everyone's individual scents and set them to memory for future use. Once everyone had finished he wanted to get away as soon as possible. It was almost sunset and Naruto really didn't want anyone to question him anymore.

Luck was on his side, as everyone was in a hurry to make off home to catch some sleep or to train a little before bed. Naruto fished in a pocket at his waist, pulling out a few bills and laid them on the table; more then enough for everyone's meals and the tip. As the group looked at him he shrugged and said it was the least he could do for inviting him for food.

The congregation moved to leave, but the two waitress were blocking their way. They both bowed deeply and chimed "Thank you for your patronage!" in unison. Naruto nodded while the others spoke polite words and they stood outside the restaurant.

Naruto was about to bid them farewell, but Lee spoke up.

"You're being re-instated right? As a ninja."After a nod, he continued. "Then we'll see you again soon. You'll be needing a tour of the Factory. And I want to fight you to see how you've improved! Don't forget!"

'_I want to fight you too, Naruto.'_

Swallowing a lump in his thought, Naruto nodded and raised a hand in goodbye, disappearing down an alleyway.

It was during these times, when he was lost in his memories and thoughts that he was almost thankful for the Kyuubi's presence. In a twisted way, having him there was almost comforting. He may have been an evil presence, but he looked after Naruto as though he were his own. Before even Iruka had acknowledged him, there was always someone in the back of his mind. Not necessarily nice, but still there. Any words that the fox might have said were absent though. He was off in some other distant part of Naruto's mind, trying to piece together some great mystery.

He let his feet take him as his thoughts wandered. He may have been spared today, but eventually everyone would have to know about his new talents and abilities, Tsunade included. The one he most dreaded telling, however, was Sakura. She had so much to worry about, with Sasuke still missing and full training under Tsunade. He didn't need to add his woes to that list. And besides, with Sakura...no matter what it was, Naruto was always most concerned with what Sakura thought of him. The others didn't seem like they would mind if they knew the truth, but would Sakura think him a monster?

Stopping suddenly, he looked up. The sun was orange over the horizon, casting long shadows and coloring the sky and clouds in hues of pinks and purples as twilight set over Konoha.

This park...this was the place Sakura was found when she had desperately tried to stop Sasuke from deflecting. From running like the coward he was and leaving her there, cold on a bench.

Naruto pushed down his anger and saw someone strolling towards him. He may have never had the chance to know her scent yet, but there was no doubt in his mind. The floral, springy aroma. This was Sakura.

She was still the petite girl he had used to know, as tall as Tenten but with a much more sinewy and lithe build. She carried herself with a dignified grace, head held high and chin up. Her bubblegum hair was much as he had remembered it, cropped at the shoulders and hitai-ate above her bangs. Intelligent emerald orbs shimmered in the waning light, and from here Naruto could see she still maintained her creamy skin. Her uncommon beauty was only heightened by a short red dress like the one she used to wear, a pair of tiny denim shorts peeking out underneath and a long slit up both sides, held together through black straps. A pair of knee-high black boots laced their way up her legs and she was holding a medical book in her arms.

Upon seeing him, the book fell into the dirt and she brought a hand to her chest.

"Naruto." she murmured in a sorrowful voice before running forward and wrapping her arms around him, sobbing quietly into his shoulder. Naruto, despite his shock, managed to utter small condolences to her shaking form.

"Don't l-leave me again." she cried. "Please."

"I won't, Sakura. I promise."

**:x:**

**:x:**

**:x:**

**:x:**

**:x:**

Translations: (haha not many this chapter)

_Gejimayu_ - 'fuzzy eyebrows'. Naruto's nickname for Lee.

_Fuuinjutsu Shiji Fuujin_ - Demonic Soul Seal. Yondaime's seal used on Kyuubi. Death eats souls yada yada yada.

_Shisou Fuuin_ - Four Image Seal. Designed to allow Kyuubi's chakra to slowly 'leak' into Naruto's inner-coils...I think it is supposed to eventually kill the Kyuubi that way, but at the slow rate it was 'leaking' in the series, I don't see that happening anytime soon O.o

Post Note: Mwahahaha. Well then, I have the next chapter pretty planned out, unless I decide to move that chapter to the fifth chapter and make the next one something else entirely...There were two things I wanted to accomplish with this chapter; a very vague description of Naruto's new condition and meeting a bunch of the gang. I think it went pretty smoothly, and the final scene with Sakura was how I wanted it. Ok, well it is February break for me over here, meaning no school for a week. I am going to try my hardest to get in at least one update per both my Naruto stories...(Guardian would have a second chapter already, but my idiot computer deleted it and I was a bit reluctant to redo it so soon XD). Yeah, my family are hella boring and we haven't been on vacation in about five or more years, so all I intend to do this week is sit on my lazy bum playing video games and cleaning my room like the OCD freak I am. Haha. Please review and leave me some comments! If anyone has any questions (especially on stupid grammar mistakes I might make, where it makes perfect sense in my head but when people read it it's like 'wtf?') ask in a review and I'd be more then happy to clear things up. ; P

By the way: I hate not having Microsoft Word. I should get myself a copy of that...That's why you might see a bunch of spelling mistakes lol.

**:x:**

**:x:**

**:x:**

-hanyoupup


	4. In the Night

A/N: Ahem. Sorry about the delay and whatnot. This chapter might not seem like my typical style, and there are two reasons to blame for that. The first is that with summer having started up, I've read quite a few new books, and I find that with whatever books I read my own writing style shifts a bit. Ah well, se la vi. The second, and more important one, is that I wanted to impress a certain feeling on readers during this chapter. It is in a different character's viewpoint, and rather than the regular telling of the story, there are more of their feelings pouring through. It's meant to sound fairly rambled and jumpy, to fit the emotion. Meh. Just read.

Disclaimer: Nope.

**:x:**

**:x:**

**:x:**

**:x:**

**Requiem of the Living**

**:x:**

**:x:**

**:x:**

**Chapter Three**

**:x:**

**:x:**

**In the Night**

**:x:**

**:x:**

**:x:**

**:x:**

Shadowed eyes watched the scene before them raptly, surprised pale features glowing in the moonlight.

Hyuuga Hinata had heard earlier from her teammate Kiba that her childhood crush, Naruto, had returned from his long disappearance. Forgoing her rigorous training she had quickly grabbed the item she had saved for this moment; a set of ornate chopsticks, decorated with laquer and small frogs -they weren't worth much, but she knew his love for ramen and hoped he would like them- and wandered about looking for telltale signs of the blonde. It probably would've been easier had she activated her Kekkai-Genkai, the Byakugan, but she didn't use her family curse.

It had taken her a few hours of stealthfully keeping to the back alleys of Konoha, observing the daily life with a hooded gaze before she found him, with the one thought of 'I'm going to tell him.' spurring her on, echoing ceaselessly in her head until it was a mantra.

She saw him wandering aimlessly through a little park, head down and shuffling his shoes through the dirt. Hinata let out a small, relieved sigh. She would tell him; she would pour her very heart and soul out to him, and it things would change for her. Things would be even better than they were a few years ago. There was no doubt in her mind about anything at this point. He would neither shy away nor reject her. Rather, he would welcome her with open arms, happy that she felt the same way about him as he did her, and they would be _happy_. That was all the Hyuuga wished for.

Just as she was about to step forth and march proudly to the place he stood from behind her hiding place in the brush, she was forced to stop in her tracks

Haruno Sakura had suddenly appeared from around the corner, not bothering to hide herself like Hinata did. In the still air, the quite only broken by the warm sound of crickets, the two gazed at each other, and before Hinata knew it, Sakura had rushed forward and flung herself into Naruto's arms.

Light words were spoken, but the pale girl heard none of them. Her heart was thundering in her ears, blocking out all other sounds.

_Ba-dum_

She backed up, daring the scene before her to be a genjutsu, an illusion, a cruel trick..._anything_.

_Ba-dum_

They were still there, Naruto lightly running a hand over Sakura's pink hair as she cried, mouth murmuring something that the Hyuuga could only interpret as comforting words.

_Ba-dum_

Comforting words that were meant for _her_.

_Ba-dum_

Her emotions quickly raged from shock to the now familiar paths of anger. Anger at everything; the world around her for being so morbidly cruel, her family for their impassive uncaringness, even slightly at Naruto for never, not even when she was right in front of him, seeing her for what she was. But mostly, Hinata was angry at Sakura.

Sakura was everything Hinata had aspired to be. Everything she had strived for. All the things the quiet girl had worked so hard for came easily, like nothing, to the blossom-haired chuunin. Despite her ostracization when she was a child, as of late she was considered an exotic beauty, flawless in her graceful movements. She looked perfect every day with seemingly no effort, whether she be leaving her home in the morning or returning there from a long days work.

Not only did she have the undying love of someone like Naruto, she had been personally recognized by the Godaime, someone Hinata herself had only managed to stutter a few brief words to. Sakura was training under the most powerful Kunoichi in existence, and was now thought to be the strongest of the female chuunin. The white orbed girl had seen Sakura's skill in the medical field and her sheer brute strength. It was nothing short of awe-inspiring.

No one had seen a Kunoichi with so much potential since Tsunade herself. Trained by the best, Sakura _was_ the best.

There was no way someone like Hinata could compete with someone like Sakura.

Not on the battle field, and not over Naruto.

Over the course of the years, as time took its course, Hinata had become something of a spiteful creature. Just as a bud should blossom when nature smiles upon it, Sakura had become a beautiful flower. Nature wasn't as kind to Hinata, however.

Everyone was always complaining and angsting over such tiny problems that it made her sick. Yet she still listened intently when told these less-than-interesting stories. Did anyone ever once ask her how _her_ life was? Of course not. She was just the other Hyuuga. Neji's cousin.

She was fairly ignored throughout Konoha, but what was worse was that she was all but ignored at her own home as well.

Her father, Hisashi, had finally officially renounced her as the heir to the Hyuuga clan, proceeding to train her younger sister, Hanabi, in her place. There wasn't much Hinata could do in the matter. Hanabi had challenged her. It was Hyuuga code to comply, and Hanabi had bested her in an official match, the higher-ups of her clan in audience.

While she still living in the compound, she had been forbidden from using her Byakugan, having been told that the Hyuuga-Failure didn't deserve such wondrous gifts. To ensure this was followed, her own father had then marked her with a seal on her right hand, which was carefully hidden under gloves. She didn't want anyone to know her weakness.

She had long since left her former home, now living off her meager mission salary in a third-rate low-cost apartment building. None of her team knew any of this, of course.

At first she had fallen into a slump. What did she fight for if it wasn't her clan, as she had been told from a young age. It was in a confused moment of breathtaking realization unlike any other that she realized she'd fight and train for none other than Uzumaki Naruto. To be recognized by him, acknowledged by him. And so she trained to make up for her new disadvantages, in hopes that one day Naruto would smile at her in that was so characteristically his and she could finally be happy.

But Sakura had him too. She might not have known it or even returned it, but it was still blatantly obvious he adored the very ground she walked on.

The chopsticks in Hinata's hand were suddenly subjected to tight constriction, the wood creaking against her palms.

Yes, Sakura had everything. Sakura had everything and she, Hinata, had nothing. Sakura took everything from her and was the reason for her suffering.

With a snap the lovely chopsticks broke in four uneven pieces, which fell softly into the grass below.

She would pay.

Hinata cast one last look of utter loathing at the couple astride her before silently stalking off.

_They_ would pay.

The only question left was what to do next. As a ninja there were surely plenty of options to extract vengeance on someone...

She would utterly and totally annihilate Sakura to show Naruto the strength and beauty he missed out upon. Then she would move on to him and pierce his heart just as he had done to her...

She was breathing heavily now. No. No! She wouldn't do that. She disliked Sakura, sure, but she was _not_ a murderer. And Naruto...Naruto was the boy she loved...she could never harm him.

Sometime while immersed in her musings she had made her way to stand on the top of the Hokage monument, looking over the large village as though some sort of deity in the night. Night was looming around her, the pinpricks of light from the tiny buildings doing nothing to alleviate the utter darkness she felt.

She smiled wryly. Fate, it seemed, was ever-cruel to her; playing with her emotions and tossing her dreams to the wind.

The area _he_ loved so much. She had often haunted here, hoping to catch a glimpse of him as he watched over that which he would protect.

Her fists clenched. Even now she could feel the seal burning into her hand, searing flesh. The images from just minutes prior still replayed before her eyes, and she once more thought of how _spectacular_ it would feel to watch Sakura take her last breath...

Giving an anguished cry she quickly grabbed a kunai from its holster, pressing it against the pale column of her throat.

Her hands were shaking vigorously enough to scrape against the skin and draw a bright bead of blood.

Tears leaking from beneath dark eyelashes she steadied her hand, calming herself.

How many times had her father told her the world would be a better place without her? How many times over the past few years had she considered this option? A ninja was taught from a very young age several ways to terminate ones own life, so as to not ruin a mission when threatened with torture.

The darkness was still silent, the animals and insects having quieted to watch her performance. Inky blackness was closing in on her, taunting her, watching her, urging her...

Just as she readied her hand to deliver the thankful freedom, she found herself holding nothing.

She took a sharp intake of breath and fell to her knees, sobbing heavily. Behind her lay her slightly stained knife, pinned through the eye with another. She looked up with teary eyes at a shadowed figure moving towards her, all the while chanting brokenly;

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

**:x:**

**:x:**

**:x:**

**:x:**

**:x:**

There we have it. S'all she wrote for this one...I had considered adding to it, but I feel that the following events are much better suited for a separate chapter. So yeah, it is much shorter than my regular (almost half!) but oh well. Think of this as an...interlude? Who knows. Okay, I know this is a pretty controversial thing to be doing, dealing with suicide and whatnot, but it is necessary for the story to progress. For those of you who are going to review saying 'zomg wtf hinatas not like tat!11one', don't. I _know_ Hinata is not very cannon in my story, but her background was revealed a bit in this chapter, and will also have more insight later on, so no worries there. So. Review? Por moi? Please?

PS. For those interested; Guardian will be updated soon also. Rejoice.

PSS. I have another story that I've been writing chapters for...another another one, that is...I won't post either of them until I'm satisfied with the two Naruto I have out as it is. I don't want too many projects...but keep any eye out :D.

**:x:**

**:x:**

**:x:**

-hanyoupup


	5. Specialist

A/N: This chapter actually went pretty fast once I sat down to finish it...I rather like it. Of course, I'll like anything that deals with Kyuubi, so here you go.

**:x:**

**:x:**

**:x:**

**:x:**

**Requiem of the Living**

**:x:**

**:x:**

**:x:**

**Chapter Four**

**:x:**

**:x:**

**Specialist**

**:x:**

**:x:**

**:x:**

**:x:**

It had been an eventful day for Naruto. In a way, he was grateful. 'Idle fingers are the Devil's playground'. It was the same for him, only with thoughts. And with a much more literal Devil.

As he walked towards the inn Jiraiya had informed him they'd be staying in he felt his mind wander, as it often did without any concrete thread to hold it together.

Konoha...the very thought of this place made one half of him, the boy, purely happy. It stood for that which he would protect, give his life for. That which he loved. On the opposite end, however, the other half, the beast, hated it here. He hated what it represented to him, deception, trickery, pain. It was all Naruto could do to keep the raging creature in check. Still...

His fists clenched and he stopped walking. These thoughts...all his thoughts were completely circular, rounding about themselves, contradicting, contorting. It had become hard as of late to keep his focus on anything. Barraged with would-be-memories, haunting his dreams, passing before closed eyes. Phantom blood, slowly dripping down torn carnage, a sadistic glee that wasn't his, alighting from the feel of flesh rendering under his claws, canine ears perking at the sounds of agonized cries, red eyes smirking at fresh graveyards, grey clouds upon a ground dyed red.

And try as he might, he couldn't rid himself of them.

After all, those red eyes _were_ his.

It was worth it, he reasoned. Hundreds of people were saved. Yet...

Yet it didn't stop him from scowling angrily at what he had given up for them. What had _they_ ever done for him! How had they ever helped him at all? All of them filthy, filthy fleshbags-

There was a small popping noise as his claws burst through the leather of his gloves, digging into soft skin, his hands quickly becoming coated in the warm substance.

The boy took in a quivering breath.

'Get out.' He ordered. Having his 'roommate' tampering with his thoughts was the last thing he needed at this point. Not when he was in such a populated area. Not when he was _here_.

'_Blood on your hands again, eh?' _the deep, demonic voice chuckled. _'You deny me, yet you _love_ the feelings I give you. I know your thoughts as my own. Power, the feeling of bloodlust, watching the life in a victim's eyes as it is taken from them-'_

'NO! I'm not you! I'm not!' Naruto grabbed his head, willing the images bombarding his thoughts to stop. It was always like this, fighting for dominance. One fighting to cage the other, fighting to protect. The other fighting for freedom, wanting nothing more than to slaughter.

'_Mmm,' _the Kyuubi hummed noncommitedly, sultry voice drawling _'Not yet, you're not. But who are you trying to convince? Just remember,'_ at this Naruto felt the self-inflicted gashes heal on his palm. They always healed. _'You need me. Never forget that, kit. I'll _always _be with you.'_ Naruto felt the presence recede once more, cackling insanely.

Things were getting worse. The barriers he had carefully erected between them were crumbling with each passing day, his headaches increasing in number and frequency.

He took off the ruined gloves, pocketing them, and gazed forlornly at his hands. Tanned, slender, clawed fingers. Flawless. No marks or scars in sight.

Yes, he _always_ healed.

Willing the pounding in his head to subside, he wearily found his way to the hotel; high class, but fairly deserted looking. Who traveled to a country at war?

The tall blonde dragged himself through the foyer, ignoring the receptionist and climbing the stairs. It was second nature now to follow his sensei by scent and chakra. Apparently his perverted teacher had managed to wile a suite from the manager.

Though there were various ways he could've gotten the door open without a key, ranging from explosions to technical lock-picking procedures, he simply knocked. The door was opened without complaint.

It was hard to confuse Naruto's particular chakra signature.

Student practically limped into the room, gratefully collapsing onto one of the two large futon raised from the floor. A few heavy footsteps later and Jiraiya settled himself at the edge of his mattress, working diligently in a small black notebook in his weathered hands.

Listlessly, Naruto noted that the room was quite extravagant-no doubt in honor of the famous Sannin. If they knew a demon was here, he'd have been kicked out onto the street.

Neither of them spoke; neither of them knew just what should be said. Of course, they both knew the problem, but it didn't make it any easier to discuss.

"Is there anything I can do?" the Sannin questioned gruffly. Ah, he never was one for silence.

Naruto smiled grimly at the light affection in his voice, un-noticeable to someone who hadn't spent such a long time with him. "It's getting harder, you know? As much...as much as I wanted to come back..."

"Yeah, I'll bet. We'll need to head out soon, I suppose. Someplace new. We can try to help the war efforts from-"

"No." The boy said definitively, blue eye imploring from where he lay. "I'm tired of traveling. I'm tired of the woods, I'm tired of the glares and the screams...I'm so tired, Jiraiya."

The older man watched him sadly. Comforting people was never his thing, especially in instances where he really had no right to say anything. He sighed heavily. "I know. There is nothing I wish for more than to somehow...I don't know, _fix_ it. But you and I know that can't happen." It was the best he could do. Tsunade was the one good at this, not him. But Tsunade wasn't here, so he'd have to do.

"Why me?" Naruto asked brokenly. "What did I ever do?"

It was instances such as these that Jiraiya wished he tell Naruto the truth, but he had a promise to keep. Heaving another sigh he let his gaze wander to the window, easily picking the Yondaime's face out in the distance, always watching.

"Nothing. You never did a thing wrong and that's why it's not fair. But I gotta tell ya," he said, pausing to grin at the depressed boy. "No one could've come out as good as you. Remember that. You're a good kid." And as Naruto's eye widened a bit, Jiraiya reflected that in essence, that's _all_ Naruto was. A poor kid who had a burden fit to cripple most men.

"I think I'm breaking." said the youth. "I don't know how much longer I can keep this up..."

The tattooed man closed his book with a snap, lowering his hands to rest on his knees.

"This is all my fault. If I wasn't so weak. I wouldn't have needed _him_ or his power. If-if I wasn't so...so _me-_"

"We'd be dead and in the ground. I owe you my life. Hell, virtually all of Kusa no Kuni owes you their lives. If nothing else we should be grateful to you. And I am."

No more words were exchanged, though as Jiraiya went to his own cot to fall asleep, snoring loud as always, and Naruto watched the moon move over the lush forests in the distance from his perspective below the window, he figured no words needed to be.

**:x:**

It was several hours later, as Naruto had begun to doze off, that harsh knocks were heard at his door. He glared blearily at it before righting his coverings and rising languidly from his position, various joints cracking and popping noisily.

He tread softly over the highly-waxed wooden floors to the thick shoji-screen. Out of sheer boredom he attempted to identify the intruder, rolling his eyes sky-ward when he realized that he couldn't. High chakra-capacity, airy scent. Well, that didn't help. He carefully unlocked and slid the door open.

There, leaning casually against the opposite wall, was none other then Hatake Kakashi.

He looked the same for the most part. Hair a bit longer perhaps, a few newly added pouches adorning his pants.

"Oh my. I didn't know you thought so highly of me, Naruto. They say imitation is the highest form of flattery, after all."

Said boy slapped a hand to his forehead. "Shut it, Kakashi. As if you don't know about everything from Tsunade-baa-chan already."

"Just teasing. Where has your sense of humor gone?" the Jounin said lightly. Naruto simply slammed the door in his face. Just as he was about to take offence and knock again, the blonde re-appeared, a small sack in hand.

"Not that you deserve it," he said, rummaging through the little satchel, "But I managed to get a hold of something for you." With a noise of triumph, he extracted a little orange book, the front cover reading 'Icha Icha Takuticusu', the back displaying a bold red X.

Kakashi's eye widened and he grabbed the book from his former student's hand, flipping through the pages.

"Where did you get this! It hasn't even been released yet!" Awe was evident in his voice. If there was one thing the pervert before him enjoyed it was the smutty books noveled by none other then Jiraiya. Of course, had Kakashi known the other white-haired man was the famous author he might have been more buddy-buddy with him.

"I have my sources." The blonde said. "And I'm sure there is a reason why you're outside my door at four in the morning." He wasn't sure of the time, but it couldn't be too far off. The sun hadn't yet risen.

Kakashi nodded, suddenly grim. "There have been reports of a strange presence in Konoha not too long ago. We managed to follow the chakra-trail to it's source."

"But there is more." The fox-boy stated. There was always more.

"Mmm. It would appear a hostage was taken..." said the Copy Ninja.

"Hostage...?"

"I'm afraid so. Come." The masked shinobi took off out a nearby window, flying across the fortified roofs along the perimeter of the village under the brisk twilight. Naruto followed at his rear, arms trailing behind him, breeze narrowing his eye. Even from where he was he could feel the unmistakable aura of something evil. It didn't even feel human...

They were fast approaching the tall, granite structural homage to their past figure-heads, all the while the dark feeling growing stronger. Bypassing the long staircase along the side the duo ran straight up the face of the rock. Naruto noticed Kakashi stumble slightly in front of him, his chakra flailing about wildly, like a caged bird.

As they rounded the top of the monument, Naruto was greeted by a massive melting pot of smells and sounds; dozens of ninja were gathered, milling about under several artificial lights set up, each of their chakras flitting confusedly. Some were mumbling amongst themselves while others used specialized jutsu to take stock of the surroundings.

He didn't bother to even attempt to memorize any of these people. Instead he tried to pick out any he knew in particular. Sure enough, strolling toward him looking quite annoyed-from the early wake up call no doubt-was Tsunade. The imposing woman stopped before them and rolled her eyes skyward.

"Sorry about this," she said with a grimace. "We normally wouldn't have called on you Naruto, but there is something odd here I hoped you could help us with."

The teen grunted in response. He could feel his own chakra -the second, sinister one- swell and try to dominate the others. It was through force of will that the blue force overwhelmed the red. "The chakra, right?"

She furrowed her blonde brows. "So you've noticed already. I was told last night that there had been a disturbing chakra moving through Konoha, disrupting the natural flows of shinobi chakra-coils. We got a Hyuuga in to examine the effects and trace it. The trail appeared suddenly in the middle of town, and disappeared just as suddenly here. Hanabi informed us that the alien-chakra is black in color, and tries to almost over-take our blue chakra. She said it throws our balance out of sync. In more words of course. Count yourself lucky for getting the surmised version." She looked about her conspiritally. "I had hoped you might be able to tell us something else about this..as far as I know you're the only one here in Konoha with a different 'colored' chakra."

"Yeah..." the boy chewed thoughtfully. "It's quite different. I can see it moving about everyone here, looking for weaknesses, I guess. Jeeze, if just the remnants disturb chakra-precision so much imagine the source...As for my own chakra, it seems to be trying to do the same thing to the black one..." He suddenly looked up at his former teacher. "You said something of a hostage?"

"This way." Tsunade answered for the man briskly, about-facing and strolling off to the nearby forest line, the two walking in her wake. The mainly dark-clad sea of men parted before her without question.

She led them to a tree sticking out a bit from the bunch, which currently had a few of the Restored Police force members crowded about. As soon as the Godaime drew near, their apparent leader, a burly man proudly sporting a 'chief' badge along his bicep, drew his hand to his forehead in salute.

"M'am. No news yet regarding either of the variables. I have my best men working-"

"Yes yes. I've brought an expert with me though, so you can all move out." The woman said wearily, waving a hand in dismissal.

"Oh! Hatake Kakashi! Right. Men! Disperse!" The Chief yelled. Quick as anything, the group vanished, running off in different directions.

"My reputation precedes me again, I suppose." Kakashi sighed. He casually flipped his new book closed, slowly -almost lovingly- tucking it into an inner breast pocket. Tsunade merely clicked her tongue impatiently. She gestured to the base of the tree, where there were two compartments marked 'evidence'. She squatted and opened the first one. Inside was a handful of pitch-black feathers, much longer than any of the black birds seen throughout Konoha. The 'black chakra' seemed to be emitting from these with force.

Naruto reached forward to pick one up, sorely wishing he had thought to replace his gloves-for the slight point to his fingernails was sorely obvious- when his hand was slapped away by Tsunade.

"Don't touch them, idiot! It was bad enough getting them into the box."

He just shrugged and took one into his hand, allowing his eyes to close as he tried to analyze it.

His first with-held reaction upon contact was to clench his fists. To howl, snarl. All of the animalistic instincts he avoided. He could once again feel his own demonic energy try to lay claim over the other one, snaking down his arm and washing over the dark feather.

He could feel Kyuubi looming behind his conciseness, breathing down his neck.

'_I take it you have no clue what this is.'_ He asked smugly. As much as he hated to admit it, he didn't.

'It feels similar to your own power.' Naruto answered. Kyuubi growled menacingly in his ear.

'_Wrong. I am nothing like this trash. How unrefined his youki is. You see how it's simply confusing the human energies here? That's because it is a confused energy itself.'_ Naruto didn't know how to reply to that.

'_Yes. Confused and unstable. And familiar. It's a pity. This one had such potential. He let his emotions rule him, something I'd never let happen.'_

'Familiar?' The blond asked cautiously. 'How so?'

Cue more insane laughter on the Demon's behalf. _'Of course you didn't think I would just _tell _you, simple as that! What's in it for me?'_

Naruto stuttered. What was there left to _give_?

He was harshly pulled from his conversation by Tsunade screaming at him.

"Put it down! Moron! Just drop it!"

His arm spazomed and the feather fell to the floor, erupting in flames as it went. All that was left was a small pile of ashes, picked up and carried off by the wind. He looked towards his shaking hand to find it a nasty shade of purple.

"Did this happen to everyone" Naruto asked, biting his cheek to hold back the pain.

"Like I said! We didn't want anyone to touch it so we don't know. Jeeze, you sure are thick-headed."

Kakashi looked at his hand in interest. "Poison?"

Tsunade nodded. "Yeah. I've never seen one so strong to actually alter the skins color without any open wounds though. Here," she held out her hand. "let me try and remove it."

Naruto held his hand to his chest, inspecting it curiously. To those around him, he was mumbling to himself under his breath. In actuality he had engaged in another conversation with the Nine Tails.

"What is this?"

'_You're that slow? Poison.'_

"But...how?"

'_I told you it was someone familiar to me. Did you honestly think I would associate myself with weaklings? But even I admit, it is gal of him to have taken things this far. Now he's entered MY territory...'_

The hand quickly healed itself, returning to it's native color, to the relief of the blonde. He reached for the other box, opening this one with more caution. Inside this one were two kunai. One was dark and rough, foreign. The other was Konoha ninja standard issue. Along the edge was a tiny smudge of blood. He found himself dreading the answer of whose it was.

"According to DNA samples taken by Shizune it's Hyuuga Hinata's." Tsunade answered his unspoken question.

Hinata? Timid little Hinata was kid-napped? He raised a hackle and suppressed a growl. Konoha...it was supposed to be a safe-haven. It was the place he loved and protected. And Hinata was just like him. He'd known her forever...she was one of the Rookie Nine. She was a precious person.

'Who did this?' He questioned the Beast calmly.

'_Care all of a sudden?'_

'Who. Did. This.'

'_I'll tell you. Under one condition.'_

'And that would be?'

'_You let me fight him too.'_ The Youma said, much to Naruto's surprise.

'Why would you care enough to personally want to fight someone? Isn't that below you?' Naruto asked skeptically.

'_You'll understand once I tell you who's responsible. Do we have an agreement?' _A grin was audible in his deep voice.

As much as he would've liked to decline, any sort of deal with the fox was always a bad deal, he was in a bad situation. He wanted whoever did this to _pay_.

'Fine.'

Why did he feel he would regret this? No one can compromise with the Devil twice...

Kyuubi cackled harshly, breathing out the words like a lost memory.

'_Yonbi...Sokou. The legendary Four-Tailed biju.'_

**:x:**

**:x:**

**:x:**

**:x:**

**:x:**

Translations:

_Kusa no Kuni_ - Village of Grass

_Icha Icha Takuticusu_ - Make Out Tactics. The latest in the Make Out Paradise series.

_Youki_ - Ghostly presence, aura, demonic power

_Youma_ - Usage in this story; a Head Demon. Akin to a Demon Lord

_Yonbi/Sokou_ - The 'yonbi' is the Four-Tailed biju. Sokou is the type of beast it is rumored to be; half reptile, half bird. Said to have powers of poison and toxic gasses.

**:x:**

**:x:**

**:x:**

Post Note: Well. Hope it was worth the wait...? I know people will want to kill me for what has happened with Hinata. I apologize, but I'm doing what I feel must be done to keep the plot going. There is a little more of Naruto's journey, some Father-Son relationship with Jiraiya, and some Naruto/Kyuubi interaction. I was going to make this longer, but figured it was as good as anywhere to leave off. Well. That's it for now. Please review?

**:x:**

**:x:**

**:x:**

-hanyoupup


End file.
